I Have A Heart
by saphire2moon
Summary: AKUROKU short love story. female Roxas, telling about her love of Axel. Horrible summary but there you go. Slightly sad I guess. RXR.


A.N: In this fanfic, Roxas is indeed a woman. I am not very good at the whole yaoi thing just yet and I really wanted an AkuRoku fic on my list. I hope you enjoy this though despite my gender changing.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Square Enix and Disney(I believe.) none owned by yours truly.

!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_

I have a heart. I know I do, for if I didn't I wouldn't have these feelings for him.

_Welcome to Organization XII, Roxas- keyblade's chosen one._

I love his attitude, his fiery personality that matches his hair so perfectly.

_I'm Axel. One of the greatest people you'll ever meet!_

His presence captivates me, such an ego, yet he has such kindness in him. Before I knew it I started looking forward to my missions with him.

_Damn, Roxas! Do you have to act like such a girl all the time! Oh right, you are a girl._

His eyes are as deep as the hole in our hearts and they are filled with a bright green that holds me prisoner. I love how he looks, how he feels.

_If you had been paying attention princess, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place._

He blames me for every little problem and never takes responsibility. When I take the brunt of the punishment, he apologizes and tries his hardest to make me smile. I do, in the end.

_Did you think I wouldn't help you? Dammit, Roxas! I would never leave you in the hole that I dug. In the end I'd pull you out._

Even when I think myself unimportant, he lives to prove me wrong. Always telling me differently and aiding my wounded soul.

_Come on Roxas, without you I would be stuck partnered with Demyx. God knows he's a bitch to work with. You're my bud._

Attraction could be used to describe what we felt after a while, but I think it goes much deeper than that. My "heart" told me otherwise when he smiled at me in just that way.

_You know you get this really adorable blush when you're mad. I think it's sexy. Truthfully, I would get you mad just to see it._

During the gatherings my eyes would linger to him, as thoughts betrayed my outer shell. He would twitch as if boredom made his energy heighten.

_Geez, does Marluxia ever get straight to the point. I think my eyelids weighed two tons by the end of his "little" report._

I truly loved him, even when I had made the decision to leave, he stood by me.

_I would miss you. I don't think living would be the same without you to straighten me out, Rox. Please, don't go._

It was the first time we made love that he told me he loved me. I could never forget it. In that one moment, I knew I had a heart. If I didn't my chest would not have hurt so much to leave.

_Roxas, it doesn't matter what all the others say, I think you're incredible. You're charming, strict yet rebellious, and your eyes shine in just that way when you're happy. Rox, I think I love you._

When I hadn't remembered him, I felt sorrow even then when I saw his eyes cloud with grief.

_You truly don't remember do you? I guess that's to be expected. I didn't plan for it to hurt so much._

My heart broke when we fought, the pain of his blades, and the heat of the burns. Why did I have to fight him?

_Stupid, just because you have an afterlife. Well, guess it can't be helped._

It was when he started to vanish that I heard his words. So softly spoken, compared to the battle cries he had recently called. I stared into those green eyes, the ones that controlled my soul, and he smiled at me.

_I'll still love ya, Rox. No matter what they say._

In a dream we were together again. Our bodies and minds were one again and all that sorrow was gone. I could hear his heavy breath, feel his laughter and taste his fire.

_Well, serves you right for forgetting me, Roxas. You never could remember things all that clearly. You're always so serious about the job._

I cried for hours after waking only to find myself whole again with Sora. Yet still, I was empty. I still remember his voice, his touch, his fire. I loved him, even though they said I had no heart, I loved him. I always will.

_Never could live without me could you. Don't worry. You'll always have me around._

In the end, I still felt sad. Axel was gone and me…well I was whole. I guess Axel was right; just because I had an afterlife, didn't mean he had one too. That hurt the most, the knowing I would never see him again.

_Roxas, I swear, you act like such a girl. Doesn't matter if you are one, you should know by now one important thing…_

I know without a doubt that we, Nobodies, have hearts. He loves me. That right there is proof enough.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_

A.N: Gods, I'm going to cry now. I got this idea when I was playing as Roxas in the beginning. My first thought was, "What if Roxas was a girl?" the next was, "Would he and Axel have a real relationship?" This sparked the fanfic. Alas I could have written this as M rated but I couldn't find the right material to make it. Oh Well! RXR! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
